


Tangled Up In You

by notpmaHleM



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some nakedness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annamis one shots- set post season 3. There will be fluff and adult content.</p><p>**Character disclaimer here**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're My World, The Shelter From The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Let me set the scene-
> 
> Anne and Aramis have just gotten back from seeing (insert name) and (insert name)'s new baby (It's probably d'Art and Constance's, I'm just not ready to commit to that yet) And I'm going to go with she's gone to the garrison so she's dressed way down. For reasons that made this story easier.

_You're my world_

_The shelter from the rain_

_You're the pills_

_That take away my pain_

_You're the light_

_That helps me find my way_

_You're the words_

_When I have nothing to say_

_**"Tangled up in you" by Staind** _

One thing Aramis can not stand to see and that is a woman crying. So when he can hear the Queen, his beloved, sobbing, he rushes to her.

She's huddled at the foot of the bed, body shaking with tears and as soon as he hits her vision she straightens up, wipes at her face. But despite the brave facade she's going to try and pretend to have, he can see sadness all over the beautiful features he knows so well. 

"Ana." He whispers as he sits down next to her and gathers her in his arms. And lovingly rubs her back when she breaks again. "You're not hurt? Physically?" He's fairly sure she's not but he needs to double check.

A muffled "No." is felt more then heard against his shoulder. She's clinging to him and he can feel the wet soaking through his shirt. He moves her until she's in his lap and he can press kisses to her forehead and temple. "Who has made you cry? I need his name so I can kill him." He's deadly serious. He **never** wants to see her this upset. Then a horrible thought occurs "I have not made you cry, have I?"

"No Aramis." She pulls back to look at him and even with her eyes swollen, cheeks blotchy and nose red, he still thinks she the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen. He can't resist leaning in to give her a light kiss, delighted when she makes a small greedy sound and grabs ahold of his hair, which he's left on the longer side for that reason alone, and runs her tongue along the seam of his mouth. Then it is not a light kiss anymore but wild and desperate, her nails digging into his scalp and he's holding on for dear life.

Finally they lean back for air and he takes the opportunity to run his thumbs over her cheeks, ridding her of the rest of the tears. "Te amo." His voice is low as he looks into her still wet eyes. They make him think of him of the water he'd once seen her swim in.

"Yo también te amo." She leans into his palm and flutters her eyes closed. "Aramis." His name is said on an exhale and he kisses the tip of her nose in reply.

Then, "Will you please tell me what made you cry? I do not like to see you upset or hurting." He ducks his head down until he is eye level so when she opens her eyes back up she cannot avoid him. It might have been slightly cheating, but he knows she has a hard time resisting if he can look her in the eye.

She sighs and leans back into him, snuggling close. "It's silly and ridiculous and I should be past all of this by now."

He gently runs his fingertips over the back of her neck and the bared skin on her shoulders. He thinks maybe she isn't going to answer when finally he feels her take a big shuddering breath and then-

"I'm **thrilled** for them, I really am Aramis." She looks up at him from where she is pressed against his chest. "But then when you got to hold the baby-" she trails off and he feels his heart crack open.

"Mi amor." He holds her tight, wrapping her up in his arms. "Don't do that to yourself. Please be happy with what we have. Please." And then his heart is breaking for her, because she loves him she cannot have more.

This time it was her that wants to comfort and she puts her small hand on his face. "Aramis, I am happy with you. I love you. I love that you are here and I couldn't ask for more from you. I just sometimes wish **we** could have those moments. I wish you could sing our baby to sleep. I could brush the wild curls that our daughter inherited from you. To be able to share our love in front of everyone."

He couldn't trust his voice so he kisses her instead and she clutches his shirt, maneuvering herself until she is astride his lap, her legs tangled in her dress.

"Ana, I am blessed to know your love. To be the man that you hold in your heart. I'm a soldier, a nobody. You are a Queen." He reaches out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear ignoring the sound of protest she makes. "I get to hear your laugh, see your smile. To know the little sounds you make. What you taste like. I get to see you in the morning light, all rumpled and sleepy. I get to hear my name on your lips. I get to watch my son grow. There is **nothing** more I could ask for in this life."

He was caught unprepared as she flings her weight at him, taking him down to the mattress, kissing him as if she is drowning and he could save her. It's a frantic melding of mouths and tongues, teeth clanking in their hurry. She has her hands under his jacket, under his shirt and nails raking down his chest. Then they are rolling, his hands under her dress over her stockings groaning when he feel the soft flesh of her thighs. 

Then he pulls back sitting up to shed his clothing. She is busy with the laces on her corset and he is entranced by her nimble fingers as she works to bare herself to him. "You've gotten rather good at that." He teases a little breathless as she bites her lip in concentration.

Then she looks up and smiles at him, dimples flashing. "I've had a few mid day rendezvous with my Minister. I can't ask my ladies to help me."

He throws his head back and laughs as she manages to wriggle out of her light dress leaving herself only in her chemise. Then he has his arms full of a smiling Queen as she presses against him, kissing him deeply, pouring her love into it.

She pushes him back down to the bed, pulling her chemise over her head and dips back down to him. Then it is all soft touches, soothing petting, gentle noises and wet kisses. She whimpers and he groans as she slowly slides down on him. He grasps her hips and she braces herself on his chest, her eyes closed, head thrown back. This they can do well, speak without words. Give comfort, love in a language shared only between the two of them. They slowly ease the hurt, bare their souls and reassure as sweat soaked skin trembles and small gasps and moans fill the room.

Aramis knows he's the luckiest man alive as she slowly rides him. He's buried deep within her wet heat and it's a feeling like none other. Only he gets to see behind her mask, feel the passion that burns from within her as she slowly moves, holding his hands to her breasts , moving in a steady rhythm until she hitches, hips stuttering and finally shatters, crying his name. She slumps forward and he wraps his arms around her, big hands spanning her small back as he comes, biting his lip to keep from shouting.

Then they are a sweaty tangled mess, skin sticking together as racing hearts slow. She stays sprawled out on his chest and he runs his fingers up and down her spine. She's mentioned more then once how wonderful his roughened hands feel on her skin and sure enough she makes a sound close to a purr and manages to burrow even tighter against him.

She presses a soft kiss to his neck before- "You always know what I need. Thank you for loving me."

He manages a kiss in the blond hair, closes his eyes. "Always."


	2. You're The Words, When I Have Nothing To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to their new lives.
> 
> Charactors are not mine. All the mistakes are though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are not in chronological order. In the grand scheme of things I guess this probably should have been first.

_And in this world_

_Where nothing else is true_

_Here I am_

_Still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_

_(Song lyrics from Tangled Up In You by Staind)_

It was like navigating uncharted water. The seas could be high as the waves rolled but it was also an adventure, bringing vivid colors to the horizon.

"Is it odd for you?" Constance looked at the Queen in that manner of her's. The one that dared you to speak the truth, even if you were not sure if you wanted to voice it.

"Yes." Anne looked at the woman she called a friend, as the men unloaded supplies. Palace business had been concluded for the day and Aramis had given her a mischievous grin, asking if she wanted to escape for a while. So she had donned an outfit her ladies had been horrified that someone in her station would wear. But Aramis had beamed at her, informing her it would be easier to ride in and then settled her on a smart little sorrel gelding. He wanted no royal carriage to announce her. So here they were at the Garrison, now almost completed under direction of it's new Captain. 

"The late King and I did not really share anything." She confided as Constance gave her the tour. "I spent years wishing I could have someone there, to just be there. And now Aramis is. I too feel like I can build, because he is there at the foundation to support me."

Constance gave her a small hug. "I am happy for you. And him."

******************************************************************

"You're content then? You don't miss us?" 

Aramis looked at d'Artagnan as they looked at the new stock. The younger man was settling into his Captaincy with ease. Athos had been correct. He was the best of them all.

"Of course I miss all of you. But am I content? Absolutely. I may not be out on the front, but I am doing what I can from here. And it is nice not to be shot at all the time."

"And then there is the Queen." d'Artagnan gave a knowing smirk.

Aramis' eyes twinkled as he smiled back. "I am quite fond of her, as you are aware of." 

*******************************************************************

"You don't miss it? It is not too quiet here?" She asked later that night. "I cannot abide the thought of you miserable with your position."

He thought about giving a flippant answer, his usual reaction, but she was here, in his bed. She had come to him, body and soul laid bare, showing him everything under her carefully worn armor. So he gathered her up in his arms, held her close while he danced his fingers on her back.

"We are trying to stop a war and keep our people alive. Politics keep me busy during the day." He smiled at her, moved his head closer, bumped his nose against hers. "You keep me busy at night. How could you think it's quiet?"

*******************************************************************

And like Treville before him, he made the adjustment to politics rather easily. He was charming, using humor to diffuse many situations. But she also learned, along with the rest of the council that he was cunning. A sharp mind that read people easily. He approached it all like a chess match, moving pieces across the board, sacrificing what needed, doubling back to re-attack until his opponent had fallen into the trap he had laid out. He was also formidable, one member found out, when the man had made the mistake of slighting the Queen. The man left, terrified of the former soldier and with no dignity. 

"Aramis. " She half heartedly scolded, later in her office. "Was that necessary? I have heard all the comments, all the barbs before."

"Yes it was." He grabbed up her hand, eyes dark and dangerous still. "You are the Regent Queen. And you are a woman. That alone means you should be respected."

She felt her cheeks warm in happiness, pressed a kiss to his palm. "Thank you."

"I would like to know your plans before you present them to the council." He announced on a sunny spring afternoon. The smell of jasmine and grass filled the air and the sun made a welcome appearance. "I want to support you and cannot afford to be blindsided in front of them."

She agreed and they moved forward as a united pair, sharing information, discussing all ideas. He might have been a former soldier but she was always reminded just how educated he was.

*******************************************************************

"Teach me." She breathed into his mouth one night between kisses. Her soft silky thighs wrapped around his hard midsection. They were both breathless, a light sheen of sweat covering them. Only the walls were witness to these actions as hands skimmed and gripped, mouths placed wet kisses along bare skin. "All day I think about you, what you do to me. I ache for you by nightfall. Show me, Aramis. I want you to feel the same."

So he did. He was an excellent teacher and she a quick learning student. And she found a heady power in it, being able to make this man tremble, making him cry out her name and curse in different languages as she touched him. Making him needy with wanting her. And in turn it made her blood boil, desiring him even more, knowing she could give as much as she received. 

*******************************************************************

They hid what was between them well during the daylight hours. She had heard rumor around the court on which lady he would seduce first. Bets were made about the handsome Minister.

"You know he won't, don't you?" Constance asked one day as they sat in the gardens watching Aramis and d'Artagnan show the little King the basics to sword handling. "He loves you. You and your son, that's all he wants."

"I know." She answered, truthfully. 

And later on, when it was spread around court that his latest conquest was none other than Madame d'Artagnan, he gave a snort of amusement and the Queen laughed. Constance waggled her eyebrows at him and d'Artagnan looked rather unimpressed with the situation.

"I love you." He told her again, blue eyes clashing with brown. He was deep inside her, fighting to hold himself still. Wanting to reassure before visions blurred and words became incoherent.

"And I love you." She whispered back as if the night would steal her words. And then she made a completely different sound as he moved, rocking them both towards bliss.

*******************************************************************

Their son looked like her. It was a good thing he would tell her, it would not be good for the King to grow up looking like his First Minister. He spent what time he could with the boy. Horses and swords occupied much of their time. And even with the Queen's hesitation, Aramis showed him proper care of his pistol and musket.

"You must have respect for your weapon." He carefully showed the little King how to clean it, how to load and unload. "With this comes a great responsibility. You can end lives with this. And you may be King, but a life is never to be taken for granted."

And he spoke to little Louis in Latin and they agreed to keep the secret of Spanish (though Aramis had told Anne beforehand) The boy flourished in the attention. He still had his mother's quieter demeanor, but Anne could see Aramis come through when Louis would look over his shoulder and smile at her.

"Hopefully he uses that smile more careful then you did." Anne snuggled into Aramis' side, happy.

"I did use it carefully." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm here with you."


	3. You're The Light That Helps Me Find My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I find an angry Aramis irresistible
> 
> Did a quick edit, so hopefully there is not to many mistakes.

It was bound to happen at some point. But Queen Anne had hoped to prolong the time before Aramis found out about Milady DeWinter. That was not going to happen, apparently, as Milady almost collided with him and d'Artagnan as she left the Queen's office. 

The woman tipped her head at the men, a rather large grin on her face. "Minister, Captain." Her green eyes flashed with amusement as she went past the flabbergasted pair without a glance back.

Anne seen the exchange happen and stepped out into the hall, inwardly bracing herself for the discussion that would follow. She was not prepared, though, for Aramis' immediate reaction.

"What is she doing here!" 

His voice was loud and commanding and Anne felt herself tense automatically at the tone.

"We had business to attend to." Anne kept her voice low. She was less concerned about d'Artagnan's presence, he knew what was between Aramis and her, but there were still a few courtiers milling about.

"Business?" 

He took a couple steps towards her and she wondered how she could have forgot just how big he was compared to her. She was not frightened of him in the least bit, but it was interesting to see her normally mild mannered and humorous man, becoming so agitated. 

"What business would the Crown need with an assassin?"

"Aramis." d'Artagnan scolded quietly. "I highly doubt this is the place for this discussion."

"You are correct Captain." She turned to go back into her office, expecting the men to follow when she was stopped by Aramis grabbing her elbow, the momentum turning her. 

"You cannot trust that woman!" His voice came out in a hiss but he was becoming even more animated, eyes flashing and Anne found herself caught between surprise at his reaction and fascination at the sight of Aramis angry. 

"I think I can judge that for myself Aramis." 

"Obviously not!" He was now well within her personal space and she forced herself to keep her hands at her sides and not reach out for him. She was not sure if she wanted to slap him or grab him by the shirt and kiss him until they were both breathless. 

But people were starting to watch the interaction with interest. More eyes and ears then she was comfortable with. She needed this to stop. She straightened herself up even more, managed to look down her nose at him despite the height difference. "You are forgetting yourself Minister."

Aramis' eyes went hot and dark. He gave a quick bow and turned and stalked off. Anyone else she would have scolded after, but she figured it was not worth drawing attention to it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see d'Artagnan fighting to keep his expression blank.

"Captain?" She turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"You've obviously never seen Aramis like this." 

It was a statement but she answered anyway. "No."

"This is 'Aramis has a problem with authority' behavior. I once seen Treville threaten him with a court martial." He glanced down at her. "He'll calm down."

"I certainly hope so." She turned back to watched down the now empty hall he had disappeared down.

"Your Majesty, just so you are aware, I agree with him on this." d'Artagnan waited until she turned back to him "Milady DeWinter should never be trusted." He bowed low then turned and left, walking down the hall in the opposite direction, boots echoing loudly.

Anne heaved out a sigh, eyes flickering to the ceiling as she tried to figure out the best way to solve this problem. One of the things she loved about Aramis was his ability to look past protocol with her. To see her as more then a Queen. But now it seemed she was standing on unsure footing and she was perplexed on exactly how to solve it. But she was not going to tuck tail and turn. So she lifted her chin and headed to the office of her Minister.

He was pacing in front of the window when she went in through the open door. The sun was setting and candles were lit, throwing his shadow out in front of him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye but did not stop and bow, like any other would do. She turned to the guards that had followed her, dismissed them with a wave of her hand and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and turned the lock over with a quiet click.

"Are we fighting then?" She tried for a light tone. She might have been Queen, but this was _Aramis_ , her Aramis and she was not going to treat him as she would anyone else. 

"No." His answer was short and he stopped in front of the window, looking out. She could see his reflection and hers, see him watching her. 

"Disagreeing?" She took a couple steps towards him.

"Yes, that we definitely are." He spun towards her, crossing the room before she could even move. He stopped in front of her, hands on his hips. "She's an **assassin** , Majesty-"

"Aramis" It was a huffed breath.

"I cannot be sure I can keep you safe from her type of cunning. She's sneaky-"

She reached out placing her hands over his. "I'm not asking you to."

He stepped away roughly putting his hands in his hair. "God damn it Ana! Of **course** I'm going to keep you safe-"

She followed him a step, kept her hands by her side, unsure now, not sure if he would be welcoming to a touch. Not sure of how she would feel if he rejected it. "You're not a Musketeer anymore. It's not your job-"

"So you think this is an obligation for me? Do you think I feel like making sure you are **safe** is a **job**?!" He looked back at her finally, seen the look on her face and felt some of his anger dissipate. He stepped closer, cupped her by the elbows. "I do it, mi amor, because that is who I am. I do it because I cannot bear the thought of **anything** happening to you."

She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, tipped her head back to look him in the eye. "I love you." It was a loud whisper, her fingers digging into the blue material. "I love you, Aramis, but that does not mean that the crown is not in need of her services. She proven very useful."

Aramis narrowed his eyes, and his body stiffened. "She's proven useful?" His voice was low. "How long has Milady De Winter been in service of the crown?"

Anne let go of him, set her jaw. "Treville had her under employment. I continued it."

He stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ! When were you going to tell me?" He paused, staring hard at her. "Were you going to tell me? Ana? Because this is a long damn time to omit the fact that you keep an assassin in your pocket."

She felt like she had a rock in her chest, like her ribs were bind tight. So tight it was hard to breathe. A cold fury had settled about him, something she had never seen in regards to her. She was half panicked at seeing him so angry and half furious that he was so angry.

"I do not know, Aramis." She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and told him the truth. "I am not sure if I was going to tell you."

"Well then your Majesty." His voice went flat, a shutter across his eyes. "I believe our business here is done. Please excuse me." He bowed, tipped his head and then straightened up, avoiding eye contact as he strode past her.

The battle between her pride and her heart waged as his hand closed on the doorknob. "Aramis, wait!" She turned, staring at his broad back as he halted, waiting for her next move. "I am sorry I kept that from you."

"You are sorry I found out."

And with that the door opened and he slipped out, leaving her standing in the middle of his office with fists clenched and chest burning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a long time since he had sat in this tavern, drinking, surrounded by friends. He had thought that maybe, just maybe it would make him feel better remembering the stories that took place here, but instead it made him even more restless, missing his friends, unhappy with the way he had walked out on Anne. 

"I take it the conversation with her Majesty did not go well." d'Artagnan sat down helped himself to a glass and the wine.

Aramis made a noise, pretended he had heard the other man coming. "It went as well as you probably imagine."

"Imagine?" d'Artagnan smiled over his glass. "From what I can tell, the Queen asks you to jump and you ask how high."

"So says the man married to the lovely Constance." He tipped up his own glass in a toast before taking a drink.

"Point taken. So what happened then?"

"Apparently I have trouble separating the woman and the Queen." He looked at d'Artagnan when the other man gave a dry laugh. "What?"

"Aramis, you may be the only man who _sees_ the woman. We only see the Queen."

Aramis sat back and thought about it, frowning. "Even after all this time?"

"Her and Constance are close. She is a friend to us all. But she's still the Queen. There is still a certain decorum to uphold. And then there is you and her. And that is where all the rules and regulations have been thrown out the window."

Aramis made a noise of acceptance as he mulled that over. She was the queen. A piece of what made her who he loved. But she was so much more. He thought about her dimpled smile, carefree laugh as they lay in bed together. Her forehead crease when she was deep in thought, or how she clasped her hands together to hide finger tapping when she was nervous. The way her face lit up when he teased her. How she melted when he kissed under her jaw, how ragged her voice became as she called his name while they were making love. How hard she fought for what she believed in. All of the small bits that made up the woman who was Queen.

"You are aware she's at the garrison?" d'Artagnan interrupted his thoughts.

"What? No." He sat up, his attention now focused on d'Artagnan.

"Yes. Showed up by herself not too long ago. Her and Constance were sitting at the table drinking tea and complaining about men so I snuck out."

"Was she without an escort?"

d'Artagnan tapped his fingers on the side of his glass for a few beats before. "Yes. She's dressed down so not easily recognizable."

Aramis scoffed and stood up. "Please, how could you not recognize her? Stubborn woman."

"Aramis, she's safe there. Sit back down, finish your drink. Let's give the women some time to vent their frustrations on how much we make them crazy, to each other. It'll be safer for us upon return." d'Artagnan sat back in his chair, held up his wine glass.

He thought it over before settling back down. "That might be the wisest path." He clinked his glass against d'Artagnan's. "To the women we love."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They walked back to the garrison with laughter and tales of past adventures. As they reached the entrance, Aramis stopped, slapping d'Artagnan on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I'll be in shortly." 

He waited while the Captain made his way inside before turning to the shadow that did not belong there. "Milady. What sends you skulking in the shadows around the Garrison."

She stepped away from the wall, arms crossed. "Such pleasantry from our Minister."

He stepped close to her body language anything but friendly. "I mean it, Madame. Why are you here?"

"Because **Aramis**." She put enough emphasis on his name so he could hear her annoyance. "Her Majesty came here, presumably looking for you, the one thing I question her sanity on." She muttered the last part as she pulled off her gloves, slapped them against her palm. "She snuck out, so has no guard. I followed her to make sure she was safe and have been waiting here for you to return. Now you are here and I can wash my hands of this."

He sighed as she turned, almost didn't say anything. And then, quietly. "Thank you."

She paused, didn't look over her shoulder. "I like her Aramis. I find her compassion to be her weakness, well, that and you, but otherwise she is strong and has the backbone and intelligence to make the decisions that need to be made." And with that she walked off, blending back into the night.

He sighed again and went through the entrance to the garrison. He waved at a couple cadets, paused to pet the flank of his mare tied up in a stall- at least Anne had the good sense to take his level headed horse- before turning to the main living quarters.

"She's upstairs in your room." 

Constance informed him when he came in. She was sitting at the table still, busily writing and didn't look up at him as he came through. He stopped by to buss her cheek before heading down the hall. It had been d'Artagnan's wish that he, Porthos and Athos all have rooms built in the new garrison. He hadn't used it yet but was thankful that it was there.

Now as he went in he seen Anne curled up in what was his bed, book fallen open beside her as she snored softly. He felt his heart melt a bit at the picture. The Queen sleeping in a Musketeer's bed. 

He took the book away, closed it and settled it on the stand. Then he quietly, put down his weapons, removed his boots and jacket before settling in behind her, pulling a blanket over them. He should wake her up, get her back to the palace but for now he was content to pull her close, push his nose into her hair and breathe her in. 

"Aramis?" 

He pulled his head back and she turned over, eyes blinking slowly as she became aware of her surroundings.

"I'm here." He squeezed her hip as those big blue eyes settled on his face, searching, for what he wasn't sure. "I am sorry I left like that earlier."

She put her hands on his chest, one over his heart, the other gripping his collar. "And I am sorry you found out about Milady DeWinter like that. I know I probably should have told you-" she trailed off, eyes flickering to the side before fixing back on his. "I knew you would be against the idea and I did not want to be convinced not to use her. We need to."

He sighed, sliding his hand up her side. "You did not need to tell me is you did not wish. And it was not my place to question you."

She made a little noise, tugged on his shirt. "Just because I am Queen does not mean I am right all the time." She smiled, tugged again as he smiled. "I _am_ correct about this though." She ignored his hum. "And I do love the fact you will bring to my attention, the moments I may be-" she paused "'unwise."

"Foolish." He reached up to dance fingers over the back of her neck, smiling with her. "And I do find this idea to be exactly that."

"Aramis, trust me, please." Her eyes were soft as he fingers stroked over his collarbone.

His face went serious again. "I trust you. I don't trust her."

"I'm not asking you to trust her. I can do this without your support, but I don't want to. Keeping her close is the wise thing to do."

He let out a low huff of breath and the corners of his lips twitched up. "Keeping your enemies close?"

She gave a small laugh, smiling in return. "Something like that. Sometimes we must do what is best for the crown and she is the best to handle it."

"I do not like it. And my mind won't be changed. But I will not argue with you about the subject anymore."

She gave a small un-Queen like snort of disbelief. "I am not sure I believe that. But thank you."

He dipped his head in, gave her a gentle kiss. "Anything for you. Now, are you ready to go back to the palace?"

"Almost." She gave him a sly smile, slid her hands down his chest and stomach until she reached his waistband. "I think we have some time still-" She pulled his shirt out, put her hands on his bare skin. "for a better apology."

He cupped her face, gave her long messy kiss. "Whatever her Majesty wishes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update sooner. Life has been busy. I'll see if I can't get back on track.


	4. I Hope It Never Ends And Goes On Like This Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try for something other then fluff, but, damn it, they need to be sappy and fluffy!
> 
> So sorry about the time in between updates. I am not quick at these, even as short as they are. Being a functioning adult is so time consuming.
> 
> Self edited, sorry for mistakes!

"You're out of practice."

Aramis looked up from his desk to the younger man sitting across from him. He scowled at d'Artagnan, thought about throwing something at him. "Maybe, but your cadets have a long way to go." 

d'Artagnan tipped his head in acknowledgement, tapped his fingers together. "I'm sure Benoit will have some groveling to do. To both you and her Majesty, once she finds out his lack of care resulted in her Minister being injured."

That brought a smile to Aramis' face. "He might want to see if he can trade someone to stay off palace duty for a while." He sobered. "But, we do not need to tell the Queen about this."

d'Artagnan guffawed at his friend's words. "How do you propose keeping this a secret, Minister? I would wager she's already heard about the skirmish."

Aramis sat back in his chair, pondering. "Considering how gossip moves around here, you're probably right. But let's just see if we can leave details out." 

Before d'Artagnan could reply, there was a sharp knock at the door followed by the Queen bursting through it, a flurry of blue fabric and blond hair.

Both men stood at her arrival, but before either could bow, she had crossed the room.

"Aramis!" She practically pounced on him, feeling him wince as she threw her arms around him, her forward movement hitting him hard enough to move him a step back. She knew how he felt, how his body reacted to her's and realization hit her.

"You're hurt!" With a feeling of dread she took a step back to run her hands over his leather jacket searching for holes or blood. 

"Majesty." He caught her hands, brought them up to kiss and held onto them to prevent her from probing anymore. "I'm fine."

"He took a sword in the shoulder. Took the butt of a rifle in the side. Probably has sore ribs." d'Artagnan's tone was dry and matter of fact as he stood facing forward, a carefully blank look on his face.

"Traitor." Aramis muttered as he tried to catch the Queen's hands as she effectively pulled them away.

"He's the traitor?" She gave him her very finest stern look. It had been well honed in court and intimidated most people. It made him want to kiss her. "Do you not think I would have seen your injuries tonight?"

He watched her flush a pretty pink and out of reflex, glance out the corner of her eye towards the other man. Smitten, he gathered her up in his arms, stuck his nose into her neck before she could protest. "Your Majesty, I'm fairly certain the scandal is up and the Captain is aware of the fact, you and I, are intimate."

She swatted at him, gently though and the Captain of the Musketeers didn't blink an eye as he said. "I'm not aware of anything about your relationship and that is my official answer."

Aramis snorted and pulled Anne back against him, inhaled the perfume waifing up from her hair. 

"You two believe you're rather clever, don't you?" Anne's tone had a hint of teasing as she leaned into Aramis' bulk, enjoying his warmth, the feel of him, happy that she was able to enjoy his displays of affection in front of their close friends. "But you will be informing me of what happened."

"We were ambushed on the road. Well, not quite. We knew we were being followed, just not sure how many." d'Artagnan dropped back into his chair. "And when it came to fighting, young Benoit made a mistake that almost cost him his life. Aramis shoved him out of the way."

"It's been a long time since I've run into the sharp end of a sword." Aramis grumbled. "And the while our young cadet was climbing out of the mud, I was hit from behind."

"That's because you're out of practice, your senses have dulled with your life of politics. No offense Your Majesty."

"None taken." She looked at Aramis from the corner of her eye. Another moment and he may have been gone. "Minister, you need to take more care out there."

The Minister caught the Captain's eye, mouthing something rude to the other man that he would never say outloud in the presence of a woman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was letting her fuss over him. He was propped up in bed and the Queen was balanced on her knees at his side while she rebandaged his wound. It had started bleeding again after what turned into a enthusiastic round of lovemaking. Aramis was feeling rather content after that and under the current ministrations of her gentle and very capable hands patching him up. It was a bonus that she had slipped into his shirt, the neckline gaping open showing off smooth creamy skin.

"You're beautiful." He told her as she blew at a long strand of hair that kept falling in her face. He ran his free hand up a firm thigh, enjoying how she bit her lip to concentrate. 

"And you, mi amor, are distracting." She dropped her face into his view for a moment before going back to work. "You are in a very good mood for a wounded man."

"It's barely a wound. More like a scratch." He was unable to hold back his wince when she lost her balance for a moment and used his midsection to steady herself.

"Your ribs are bothering you." She ran her hand down the multi colored skin. "And your **stab** wound needed stitches, so it is not a scratch. We should have been more careful."

"We should _not_ have been. I rather enjoyed just how it was." He stroked the bared flesh in front of him. "I am fine, Ana and you are spoiling me with this care. Now on the other hand, you would think d'Artagnan would be better with a needle and thread after all these years." He craned his head to look at the captain's sewing job. "I am afraid, my Queen, that you are going to be looking at another scar."

She cupped his cheek, flicked her thumb over the scar that resided there, remembered the moment he got it. Remembered the words he had said. Thought of different replies before going with a teasing. "Yes, they obviously distract from how handsome you are." She gave him an exaggerated eye roll and gave an unregal squeal when he pulled her down against him. 

"You think I'm handsome?" He maneuvered her until he could spoon against her back, bury his nose in her hair and let her tangle their legs together. "Here I thought your favoring me was based solely on my bedroom prowess. Ow!" He didn't see her move until she had smacked him in his good shoulder.

"Aramis!" She scolded as her body shook with laughter. "You're incorrigible." She turned her head enough to look over her shoulder at him. "You have many other qualities and attributes that are worth mentioning." She bit the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face. "But unfortunately, your skills in the bedroom have made me forget them." 

She smiled as he dipped his head down, pausing to whisper against her lips, "I knew it!" Before kissing her. 

He pulled back when her lips were swollen and they were both a bit breathless, to settle down into bed, Anne tight up against him. His ribs were starting to protest his earlier exuberance and he shallowed his breathing as she arranged herself against him.

"I am very glad you are safe." She squeezed his bicep, snuggled down into his side.

"I am also. I'm rather fond of being here with you." He tangled his fingers into her silky hair, enjoyed the feeling of her breath on his skin.

"I had a moment when I wanted to forbid you from doing something like that, again." She confessed as she drew patterns on the skin of his arm.

"Oh?"

She looked up at him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. "But then I remembered a brave Musketeer saving me from musket fire. That same Musketeer has almost been blown up, has been shoved through a window. He has saved me, countless times and in many different ways. And he carries the scars to prove it." She caught his thumb as he stroked it against her cheek, kiss the tip of it. "And while I am selfish with sharing him, I realize I cannot ask him to be less than what he is."

She placed her finger over his lips when he went to speak, brushed across them because she could. "I realize Aramis, that I could lose you at any time. You are a man who would offer his own life to save another. And I love that about you."

He rolled onto his side so he could face her. His voice was soft when he spoke, a hand cupping the back of her head. "I will always try and make it back to you. Know that is first in my mind, always."

She slipped her own hand into his curls, tightened her fingers in them, looked into his eyes, dark and steady. "I know." 

They lay there, sharing the same space, limbs tangled, content. She waited until some time passed before saying. "You did not seem to worried that I would forbid you."

He brought her hand up between them, kissed it. "Because, mi reina, I would have done as you wished, no matter what the command. Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me?"

Her eyes were sparkling as she laced their fingers together. She leaned in close, gave him a light kiss, bumped their noses together. "Of course not, my love, you are always an example of obedience."

He gave her hand a squeeze, leaned in for another soft kiss. "When it comes to you, Ana, I will do anything you ask of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a heck of a time trying to find an end for this chapter. I hope it wasn't too abrupt.
> 
> Side note- did we all see the new Annamis photo that Jessica Pope posted on Twitter? Be still my shipper heart.


	5. You're The Shore When I Am Lost At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis has some advice for young Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Self edited.
> 
> Also, the my view on the late King Louis is not the most flattering to him. Sorry if you don't like it.

Aramis was tired. It had been a long day of paperwork and he had finally finished the mountain of it that had greeted him that morning. Now he was in search of a drink and the Queen, not necessarily in the order.

After a few inquiries of her whereabouts he headed to the library, boots echoing down the hall. Raised voices met him before he made it into the room. Aramis narrowed his eyes as he heard the young king protesting, something, loudly. He then could hear Anne's voice, stern, but not especially loud as he made it to the door. He was surprised at the scene that met him as he caught the tail end of their argument.

The normally good natured boy had his arms crossed, glaring at his mother. Her face had an almost matching expression and Aramis could tell she was upset as she tapped her fingers together at her waist. "Louis, I told you-"

The boy's face twisted up. "My father would have let me! I wish he were here instead!" And with that, Louis turned and stomped out of the room in the manner only mastered by a seven year old.

Aramis' blood boiled at the boy's outburst as he watched Anne wince at their son's last parting verbal blow. Her lips thinned and her eyes blinked quickly. He crossed the room to her and she braced herself on his arm as soon as he was close enough.

"I have not seen this behavior from him before." 

She looked up at him with an expression that made his heart ache. He could not take her in his arms and kiss her until she was smiling again, like he wanted, so he settled for taking her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles, lingering there a bit longer then appropriate. "I will go and talk to him." He reassured in a low voice and she nodded before turning and leaving the room.

Aramis took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from cursing the late King. While he had loved Louis, something Aramis would always be thankful for, Aramis did not like the way the man and treated the Queen. And hoped that the currant King would not think it should be tolerable behavior. He brushed his hand through his hair before setting off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He found Louis sitting on a bench out by the gardens. He was kicking his toes along the ground as he studied his boots. Hearing Aramis' approach, the boy wiped his face and lifted his head, setting his chin in a defiant look that Aramis had seen before, in Anne. 

Ignoring the amusement that brought him and the urge to give him a good spanking, Aramis sat down on the bench, looking straight out ahead. He let Louis squirm for a few minutes before he spoke. "That was quite the outburst."

The little king sighed, looked at Aramis from the corner of his eye. "I wanted to go see the new colt. Maman told me no."

Sometimes walking the line of being Minister was difficult. If it were a normal situation, a normal life, then Louis would already know that type of behavior towards his mother was unacceptable. But this was not a normal situation, a normal life and for all intents and purposes, not his son. So Aramis tread carefully on the line.

"She did tell you no. And yet you argued?"

"I wanted to go see them!" Louis played with a button on his coat. "I was angry."

Aramis sighed. This type of behavior was not typical of the boy and he surmised something else was bothering him. So Aramis kept his tone soft with a hint of disapproval. "Anger is not a good enough reason to lash out like that. Your Maman, her Majesty should be listened to."

But I am king." The boy's voice was quieter as he let go of his button and looked at the palace.

"That is true, but regardless, her Majesty is correct. The mare is a bit nervous having people fussing over her foal. She needs a couple of days to settle before we go and admire them. That is why you were told no."

The boy sighed at being softly scolded and then leaned into Aramis' side. Aramis felt his heart squeeze at the child's gesture. They were here, at the point where his _son_ was comfortable enough with him to seek contact, to take comfort in his presence. Aramis closed his eyes savoring the moment.

"I wanted to see them." Little Louis voice was losing its conviction. He knew protesting wasn't getting him anywhere but the boy had inherited stubbornness from both parents, and giving up easily was not something he knew how to do.

Aramis knew when he was winning. "I know you did. Let's strike a bargain. Tomorrow after your lessons, we will saddle up and go for a ride. There might be a few does and fawns about. Then the day after we will go to the stables and see the foal."

Louis wrinkled his nose and swung his feet as he thought it over before answering. "I'd like that."

"It's settled then." Aramis did not move, enjoying his time with the boy. They watched the bustle of people going in and out of the palace, could see the cadets that d'Artagnan had sent over switch shifts. Finally he looked down at the blond head.

"Your Maman was crying when you left. You said some hurtful things to her."

"I was angry with her." Louis voice quivered slightly as he battled tears.

"That is true, but no man should ever make a woman cry, especially our mothers. Even a king." Aramis gave a solemn look to his son and could see him mulling it over. "Angry words may be forgiven, but never forgotten, your Majesty. Use them carefully."

They sat in silence for a few moments before, "Have you made Maman cry?" The little boy looked up at him, face streaked from dried tears and Aramis wondered if he'd ever get over the shock of looking at the boy, seeing Anne's stamp in the boy's face, but seeing his own eyes mirrored back at him.

"I very much hope not, Sire. I hope to never make your Maman cry." Aramis hoped his tone conveyed his sincerity in the subject.

Louis' eyes searched his face and apparently agreed with what he seen. He pushed himself up off the bench and held out his hand to Aramis. "I think I'd like to go see Maman now."

Aramis took the boy's hand, stood, feeling pride as they started walking back towards the palace. "I think that is a wise decision, your Majesty."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they walked through the long halls, Louis turned to look up at the man beside him. "I miss Papa."

Aramis wondered if he'd ever get over the sting of hearing something like that. "I know you do."

"I am glad you are here though, Aramis."

And with that he struggled to take a breath as they took the last few steps to the Queen's office. As they went through the doorway, he let go of his son's hand and watched Anne lift her head in surprise as the boy raced across the room. Maybe it was an action unfit for a king, but it was definitely the action of a boy who loved his mother as he flung himself into her arms. She caught him, holding him tightly as Louis whispered apologies to her and she caught Aramis' eye from over their son's shoulder. Aramis felt a lump in his throat as her blue eyes glassed over with tears and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling.

Mother and son held each other, murmuring words of forgiveness and love that soothed and Aramis was captivated by the sight. Finally, the Queen straightened, brushed a curl back from Louis cheek. 

"I believe it is time for supper." She let go as the boy turned and sped off brushing by Aramis as he proclaimed how hungry he was. 

Anne stood quickly and smoothed her gown. Aramis let out the breath he was holding as she crossed the room to him, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

"It seems our Minister has wise advice for young kings." She smiled at him, dimples flashing, eyes bright.

Aramis brought her hand up, brushed a kiss to it. "Just a sympathetic ear and encouragement on the proper treatment of women."

"No doubt you are skilled in that particular area." Her tone was teasing and slightly suggestive as they turned.

"I've had a few missteps in the past. But I think I have finally gotten it correct." He gave her a small smile.

As they walked towards the door she got there a step ahead of him. She pushed into him slightly, enough he slowed, letting her get the door closed, letting her shove him against it.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Stood up on her toes to give him a lingering kiss. 

"There is no need for thanks." He cupped the back of her neck, stroked with his thumb when she dropped back down to her level.

"I know. But I am thankful that you are here. Every day." She tangled her fingers in the curls, tugged slightly.

He dropped his head down, kissed her slowly, sweetly, until when they parted, her eyes were blurry and unfocused. He brushed his hand down her cheek. "I am happy to be here. Te amo."

She smiled, heart happy and took a step back holding his hand for a few extra moments, before they had to put on their Queen and Minister faces. "Te amo." She squeezed his fingers before letting go.

They went through the door three steps apart. Neither one's eyes flickered as they went down the hall. "What exactly did you say to him?" The Queen asked without looking at him.

"Beg your pardon your Majesty, but it was a talk between men." His lips curled up at her snort and they continued down the corridor towards the dining hall.

She paused in the entryway, letting him get a step closer, flashing him a mischievous smile. "I'll wager that I can get you to tell me. Later on, tonight."

He shook his head at her, unable to hide his grin. He knew when he didn't mind losing a bet


	6. Here I Am, Still Tangled Up In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No plot. Just nakedness. Fluffy sexy times.
> 
> Probably NSFW- definitely mature. Not extremely explicit- but its sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a chapter of just smut. Smut is difficult to write ya'll. Here I thought, oh I want to write something but don't want to "think" about a plot point, I'll just write sex. Well, that is a writing rookie way of thinking. Trying to keep track of where everyone's everything is, trying to make it seem meaningful, write enough, but not drag it out. Yikes. It's much easier to have it, then to write it LOL
> 
> Anyway, here is is (if you could see the grimace I'm making as I copy it onto here)
> 
> PS- sorry for any mistakes.

Steam rose around him as he slipped into the water. It was hot, almost too hot and it felt wonderful after days in the saddle and a week negotiating with foreign dignitaries. He sighed as he felt muscles relax and closed his eyes, listening to the logs on the fire crackle. He had dismissed everyone in his wing and it was quiet, peaceful. He let himself sink below the surface while he counted to twenty before reemerging, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

He was just starting to doze off when he heard the door open, soft footsteps entering the room. He smiled, eyes still closed as the door clicked shut and the lock was turned. He knew those footsteps.

The quiet bare feet crossed to the tub and he heard the rustle of fabric as it slid over skin and hit the floor. He opened his eyes to see the lithe naked form of Anne step carefully into the water.

"I've missed you." She informed him as she grabbed the soap from the side table, settling over his lap, enjoying his calloused hands gripping her hips.

"It would seem so." He happily drank in the sight of her, blonde hair falling around her shoulders, watched a flush climb up her body. He managed to hold in a delighted groan as she wriggled into place and skimmed his hands up her body until he could cup her face, pulling her in enough to kiss her.

She hummed happily into his mouth as he slowly explored it. She missed this, missed _him_ , missed his laughter, his wit, his comfort, his presence at her side.

"I missed you too." He murmured, lingering against her lips. Finally he pulled back, have her a cheeky grin. "You're decidedly better company then a bunch of men who's egos are greater than their brain cells."

She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her into a hug and stuck his nose in her neck. "Is that so?" She played with the hair at the back of his neck, enjoying the closeness.

"Mmmhmm. You're prettier." He took an exaggerated breath. "You smell better also."

"I certainly hope so. Now-" She leaned away, brushed her fingers over his bottom lip. "since you have dismissed all the help, someone will need to help you scrub your back."

"If that someone is you, I do favor this idea." He closed his eyes and leaned back as she grabbed his hands and placed them on the lip of the tub.

"Keep your hands there." Dimples flashed as she dipped the soap in water before putting it on the scar below his collarbone.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He gritted his teeth against the sensation of her hands on him, tightened his grip to keep from grabbing her as she glided her soapy hands over his chest, nails dragging slightly.

"Are you complaining?"

He closed his eyes. "Absolutely not."

She washed him thoroughly, lip held between her teeth in concentration as she traced over his scars, felt along his ribs and enjoyed his muscle's quivering under her touch. She had explored every inch of him before this, knew each mark like the back of her hand, but enjoyed the feeling of him, how it made her want him even more.

Finally, she couldn't resist kissing him, fingers clenching into his hair, hearing his hands slip. She was dizzy when she pulled back enough to rest her forehead on his. She opened her eyes to see his dark and wild. "I am not sure that you are clean yet." She could hear the rasp in her own voice as she sat back again.

Anne rubbed the soap between her hands creating a lather and then set it down, watching him as she slid her hands down his abdomen. She hummed a little as she reached her destination and raised an amused eyebrow when his body gave a small jerk.

"Patience Minister." She chided, fingers dancing delicately.

"Patience?" He gasped as her hand slipped lower. "I am certain you would not be patience if the situation were reversed. In fact I believe I remember-"

She wrapped her small hand around him, effectively silencing him as his jaw clench and he sucked in a breath between teeth. His held fell back as she stroked with a firm rhythm and she leaned over him, kissing him slowly her tongue exploring his mouth. Her breasts pressed against him, her nipples peaking as they rubbed along the hair on his chest. She groaned into his mouth at the sensation, could hear his hands slip as he gripped the side of the tub.

When they broke apart for air, she dropped her mouth down to drag her teeth along the cords in his neck, her hand still moving expertly. He was coiled beneath her, muscles bunched as he held himself still, to let her do as she pleased. And she herself was flushed, blood hot, a fire burning low in her belly. She was straddling a firm thigh and she rolled her hips, letting out a gasp at the contact.

"Christ!" Aramis sat up, pulling her hand off of him and her farther into his lap, in one smooth motion. Water slopped up over the sides as he tangled fingers into her hair, nipping sharply at her swollen lips.

There was a few frantic moments of positioning, while neither one wanted to stop kissing the other. Finally she pulled her head away, watched Aramis' face as she slid down onto him.

"Pareces una ninfa de mar. Nadie podría resistirte." The back of his head hit the tub as she gave a testing roll of her hips.

"¿Y usted? ¿Puedes resistirme?" She leaned into his hands as they slid up to cup her breasts. Licked her lips as his thumbs started moving in slow circles. "Eres el único hombre que quiero, el único hombre que amo."

His fingers moved across sensitive flesh, creating goosebumps in his wake. He was addicted to the way her body responded to him. "Nunca podré resistirte. Eres todo lo que quiero. Siempre."

He watched her face as she moved, watched pleasure flicker across her features, her big blue eyes blur. And then he slipped a hand between them, touched her how he knew she liked. "Te sientes muy bien."

She cried out, shattered around him and he kept her moving slowly until her eyes opened again, focused back on him. He smiled at her, pulled her tight to his chest, groaning at the feel of her skin against his, kissing her.

"Hold on tight." He shifted them forward and with one move stood them up, her legs till wrapped around his waist, him with a firm grip on her buttocks.

Her eyes went wide and her thighs tightened as he carefully stepped them out of the tub. She gave a small shiver as the night air hit her wet body and pressed against him. " Aramis!"

"Easy does it. If you squirm too much I'm likely to drop you."

Her head fell back as she laughed. "And here I was about to remark on such a display of masculinity."

He gave her a big grin as he reached the edge of the bed and enjoyed the squeal she made when he tossed her onto it. He followed, sliding over her, a hand pulling a thigh up, his mouth landing on her neck as he settled on her.

"Mmmm." Anne shifted her hips up, arched as he slipped into her and held still so she could adjust again. She settled her hands on his shoulders, dug in with her nails as he began to move.

Soon all that was heard in the room were gasps and moans, the sound of skin moving against skin. He could feel her tighten around him and dragged her hands above her head, lacing their fingers together.

She could feel the build up inside her, winding tighter and tighter and flexed her fingers in his, trying for something to grab ahold of. But he ruthlessly kept her there, kept pushing her there, until, with his teeth along her neck, she snapped with a cry of his name, felt him follow, her own name spilling from his lips.

She sucked in air as he let go of her hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let out a content noise as her heart rate slowed back down to normal and his weight began to register.

He enjoyed her protest as he rolled off of her and pulled a blanket up over them when she rolled into him. His _Ana_ like to cuddle. "It's a shame that your side of the bed is wet."

She giggled and scooted closer to him. "You'll have to share your side."

He gathered her up and pressed a kiss to her temple. "If her Majesty wishes."

"She does." Anne ran a hand over his chest, settled her head onto him. "She's very happy you are back where you belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gone back and replied to comments on my last chapter, but let me just say, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I grin like a fool when someone comments. Makes my day!! So thank you thank you thank you.


	7. You're the fire, that warms me when I'm cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS!
> 
> Life, y'all, life.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.
> 
> Self edited, so please forgive me.

The fall day dawned beautiful and clear after a week of continuous rain. It was an easy decision to make, to spend the day outside in the gardens. Anne knew there was work to do, business to attend to, Louis should be studying with tutors and Aramis had lots on his plate also, but all their responsibilities could be set aside for a few more hours.

And when hell decided to break loose, it happened under a blue sky and laughter ringing in the air. Musket fire shattered their peace with no warning.

Anne felt a body hit her, a wicked slam that took them to the ground, hard. Her teeth rattled together as her shoulder jarred with impact. Her head was saved from bouncing off the hard earth by the hand underneath it. She struggled to look for her son even as the body rolled onto her, shielding her body with his. A body, even in her panic, her body recognized. _Aramis_. She quit fighting him, instead fingers digging into his side, holding him against her, trusting him, trusting that if he was here, then their son was safe. 

People were yelling, she could hear feet running on the ground and d'Artagnan barking orders in rapid succession. And when Anne peaked out from under the solid wall of man pinning her, she could see a few clouds drifting across the expansion of blue. When the thought of _what a beautiful day_ crossed her mind, she thought maybe, maybe she'd lost her senses.

"Ana, breathe."

Aramis leveled himself off of her, sitting on his haunches and pulled her up by the elbow, the other hand rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke softly. "That's it mi amor." He placed her hand on his chest, holding it there while he tipped up her chin so she could look at him. "Breathe in and out. Steady. Just like this." He could feel the warmth of her palm as it rose and fell with his breathing. "Louis is fine. d'Artagnan has him, they are already inside. The cadets are searching the grounds."

Anne felt the air finally burst into her lungs at his words, at the feeling of warmth radiating through his shirt, her hand rising and falling as she timed her breathing with his.

When she nodded at him, he backed off a bit. Something more suitable for Minister and Queen, as Musketeers ran towards them. He clamored back up, eyes scanning for more danger as he pulled her to her feet, holding onto her elbow to keep her steady.

"Who's searching the perimeter?" And I want a carriage ready." He barked at the first cadet to reach them and the young man nodded, eyes wide but steady before spinning around and heading off in the general direction of the stables.

"Where are we going?" She moved with him quickly, trying not to stumble at the pace. She was sure he didn't realize he was practically dragging her at his side as cadets closed in all around them to keep them guarded from any musket balls.

He didn't say anything as they went up the stairs and inside. He waived a quick hand and the cadets scattered, leaving them mostly alone. He seemed to realize he was squeezing too hard, his grip on her iron, and let go of her quickly.

"Apologies, Majesty." He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm the racing of his heart and gather his thoughts. 

"There is no need to apologize to me." She reached up and squeezed his hand, restraining the urge to bury herself in his arms. She gave him a quirk of lips when he nodded, now collected and ready to be a Musketeer.

He stayed at her side, her elbow in hand, again, instead of the normal steps behind, half keeping her shielded with his body as they made their way to his office. The palace was a flurry of activity and he was mentally cursing everyone as they raced in panic. _Gather yourselves,_ he wanted to yell at them. "Everyone out of the halls." He commanded at a group of courtesans, watching them scatter like sheep as he ushered Anne through.

d'Artagnan was sitting at his desk, giving the aura of calm as he leaned back in the chair, fingers laced together over his chest. Aramis could tell though that the Captain was wound tight, muscles tense and ready to spring into action at the first sign of trouble.

"The King?"

d'Artagnan let his gaze move back over. He could hear the effort it took for the Queen to ask calmly and was impressed that she was managing it. Then again, her Majesty had always proven she had a spine of steel. 

He glanced to the hidden spot behind the bookshelf and swung his eyes back to Aramis. "Plan?"

Aramis let go of Anne, his fingers trailing down from her elbow to fingertips and then took the few steps across to the window where he could look out. "I want them out of here. Its too large and too many people in and out. I can't control it." He swung back around and looked at his friend. "Plus, we need to find out who did this."

d'Artagnan sat up, narrowed his eyes. "The Garrison then"

 

********************************

Aramis moved quickly after their plan was formed, a carriage brought around, sent out with word that the King and his mother were being removed from the palace. The Musketeers rode out with them, d'Artagnan at the helm. What nobody else realized, save the Musketeers, was d'Artagnan peeling away from the decoy and coming back. In the dark of night Louis was sent out with d'Artagnan and then after letting time pass, Aramis was with Anne, her long blond locks piled up under a hat, trousers and a long coat, settled on the back of his steady mare, they left also.

He was tense as they rode through the streets. On edge, adrenaline coursing through him as he scanned for anyone, anything that was a threat. Anne was unrecognizable to most, but he rode with a hand of the butt of his musket, reins gathered and boots at ready to spring his horse into action.

But nothing came out of the shadows and Aramis could breath again with them safe under the roof of the garrison. It may not have been the one he lived in, grew into a man in, but it was still the garrison, still home with the familiar sounds of men bustling about, the smell of gunpowder, the sound of swords and of horses shifting in their stalls.

Anger, fear, relief were all still present, knotted in his stomach, but while the rest of the world thought Anne and Louis were headed out of the palace, he trusted the handful of people who actually knew where they were. _Safe_.

"What now?" Anne whispered to him as he kept her in the shadows, staying out of the moon lite empty yard. It should be fine, _they_ should be fine, but he still took no unnecessary chance.

In the doorway of d'Artagnan and Constance's apartment he allowed himself a moment to press a kiss to her temple. "Now we plan our retribution."

******************************************************

She should be paying closer attention. 

The four of them were sitting around d'Artagnan's desk discussing the immediate plan of finding the man responsible of trying to kill her, their son and she couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

Part of it might have been the fact that Aramis had placed his hand on the back of her chair- both of them in need of contact, the physical reminder that everyone was alright- but now his thumb was rubbing a small circle on her neck. It was surely meant as a comfort, but Anne was finding it more. Adrenaline might be wearing off but a new type of presence was making itself known. One that made her want another type of physical contact, the need to feel alive, to make him understand how much she _needed_ him.

She blew out a breath, this was not the time for intimate thoughts. They had a very _real_ problem. A life or death situation, her son had almost been _killed_ and-

She startled as Aramis squeezed her hand, bringing her back to awareness, grounding her, again. She glanced at him, noted his raised eyebrow, concern in his dark eyes. She flashed him a quick smile of reassurance and turned herself back to the conversation.

They had a plan, albeit it was going to be a game of cat and mouse, but it would be done. A message was sent to Milady, a look of disdain on d'Artagnan's handsome face while he wrote it and Anne felt a bit more at ease for it. She didn't particularly _like_ the woman, but Milady de Winter was cunning and deadly and it was one more person out there to help end this.

"Are you ready to retire your Majesty?" She startled slightly when she realized Aramis was standing in front of her, hand help out. She glanced around, noticing that d'Artagnan had not come back to the room.

"I seem to be distracted, Aramis." She took the offered hand, more for the feel of his rough skin than for actual need of help. It had the desired effect, both settling nerves and stirring something else in her. That _thing_ that Aramis created within her anytime he was in close proximity.

He made a noise, worried look on his brow and steered her out of the room. A quick call out of good night to Constance to let her and d'Artagnan know they were retiring for the now and then they were headed down the darkened hall.

Anne could hear him following behind her, could feel the pull of him, the need to be close to him. She walked right past the room that Elodie had made up for her, felt as much heard his hesitation at that door as she continued on down the hall until she reached her destination.

"Majesty?"

She barely resisted the eyeroll, he was so stubbornly _proper_ at the most inconvenient time, she decided, as she opened the door and let herself into his room. 

She turned to face him as he came in through the doorway, held herself squarely, gave a commanding tone. "Close the door." And held herself still, waiting-

"The Garrison is not the place of the most discretion. What if one of the cadets see you in here? It's hardly appropriate for you-"

Prepared for his protest, she stepped forward, well into his personal space as she fisted his shirt. "Aramis. There are no cadets allowed in these parts of the living quarters. The Captain and Constance are fully aware of this 'dalliance'. No need to keep up with a charade."

He sighed, knowing how _stubborn_ she could be, and slid his arms around her, while managing a wounded expression. "Is that all I am to you? A dalliance? A torrid affair? Can I expect to be cast aside when you grow bored with me?"

Her lips twisted into a grin as her body swayed into his. "Don't be ridiculous. I believe I tried that once already and if didn't take."

"You wound me, my Queen." He feigned pulling away and her grip tightened until he stilled.

"You know I love you?" She stood up on the tips of her toes, chin tilted back to look directly into his eyes. "It is not something I say often-"

"I know." 

She felt herself relax into him. She was not as apt with putting her feelings into words as he was. Aramis always knew what to say, so clever in expressing himself and as a result she often felt thick of tongue in giving back to him. 

He slid his hands up to the back of her neck, cupping her face. "You and I do not lead an ordinary life together, but I know."

She exhaled softly, reached around to tangle her fingers into his hair, pulling at him until he dropped his head, lips meeting hers. She might not always know _how_ to say the words, but she could show him. Their kiss was slow, sloppy, tongues seeking and teeth clanking, turning her inside out, spreading a warmth between her thighs as she pulled herself closer, her nails biting into his neck as she anchored herself.

"So greedy." He whispered against her mouth when they broke apart for air.

She made a noise that might have been disapproval except she was untucking his shirt, desperate to feel skin while her mouth chased his. It was the primal need to feel alive, to feel the heat of his body, hear his heart beating rapidly. To have him take, possess in the most basic of ways. 

When she pushed lightly on his chest, he fell back, like she knew he would, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shrugging off her robe, she hiked the material up to her hips and climbed onto his lap.

The look that crossed his face was a perfect mix of lust and surprise as she looped her fingers into his braces and pulled him closer. His grip on her thighs tightened and she groaned into his mouth, giving a slow teasing roll of her hips.

"I need you." It was closer to a whine than she wanted but with how quickly he leaned back to start grasping at his clothes, she couldn't complain. She pulled the light shift over her head letting it fall to the side, noting how his hands stilled as his eyes roamed. She would never tire of seeing him look at her like that. "Aramis, please continue with the removal of your clothing."

He snorted at her 'command', hands going to her hips and with a well practiced motion, had her on her back, the fabric of his trousers scratching the inside of her thighs. "It is difficult to do..... as you ask... my queen, with you in all your glory in my lap." His words were broken up by her fingers deftly pulling his laces free, her teeth grazing lightly against his collarbone.

Finally all offending garments were removed and she pushed lightly again and he obliged, rolling, taking her with him. She managed a hum as her mouth dropped to his, while his fingers found her, stroking with precision until she was grasping for him.

With a well practiced move, she sank down onto him, breath catching, her bottom lip between her teeth. She noted, as her body welcomed the feel of him inside her, that the cords in his neck stood out, his fingers clenched in the sheets in his effort to hold himself still. 

She began moving with a purpose, head thrown back, the feel of his fingertips now dug into her hips helping ground her to him. He sat up in one fluid motion and she gasped at the angle change, at him tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of her neck and pulling her up against him.

"Shhhh." He whispered against her mouth, his other hand helping guide her hips as she rocked. " The Garrison will be scandalized if they hear the sounds of me debauching their queen."

She felt the giggle bubble up but it ended with a gasp as he bucked his hips up into her. She nipped at his lips in retaliation, pressing herself closer to him, and just like that, they settled into something less frantic, something warmer, soothing out the rough edges left by their fear. 

She still clung, trembling to his neck, nails leaving marks as they moved together but she no longer felt the tights coil of despair, instead the warmth of want, of need for him as she put her mouth to his neck to muffle the sobs as she broke apart against him.

He held her tightly, helped her stuttering movements along, until she came to a crashing halt, her body hot, slick and soft sagging into him. Aramis pushed hair off of her forehead, fingers trailing down to trace dimples, before running across full pink lips.

"Mi amor." He tapped his finger lightly against her mouth before rolling them smoothly, gripping a soft thigh as her legs settled around his hips.

She welcomed him there, in the cradle of her hips as he began his own drive to take comfort in her flesh. In her loving embrace as she wrapped her arms around him, fingers threaded through his hair, nails dug into his shoulder as he rocked into her.

The aftermath found her sprawled across his chest while rough fingers trailed up and down her spine. Anne was sure she would melt right into him, boneless and sated as her thumb traced the scar under his collarbone.

But, she couldn't quite silence her mind as it reminded her of the day's events, made her think about Aramis and d'Artagnan leaving to find the responsible party, without the help of the cadets.

"I can hear your mind churning." Aramis shifted her higher, bringing her chin up with his free hand. 

She sighed, propped her chin up with the hand on his chest, stared into the steady brown. "A lot has happened."

He made a noise of agreement. "We will do what needs to be done." 

She blew out a breath as his fingers resumed their idle wandering. "I know." She settled back down against him. "You need to sleep."

He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled. "I will."

 

**********************************************

The feeling of dread had returned with the breaking of the sun. Aramis had woken, eyes blinking slowly as he took in his surroundings. Anne had not slept, keeping her body curled into his, feeling his heart beat under her palm, his breath tickling her face. Rationally she knew this was not the most dangerous mission he'd been sent on. This was not even the first time someone had been sent for her. Or Louis. But she still could not figure out exactly _why_ her heart weighed heavy, why she wanted to order Aramis back to the palace, send someone else out instead.

"They are almost ready." Constance paused in the entry way and after a moment gave Anne a small look.

Anne sighed and removed her fingers from where they were digging holes into her palms with her nails. She looked at Constance, took in the tightness around her friend's eyes, the worry set in place of a normally smiling mouth. Constance was feeling the effects of this also. She went forward, caught Constance's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go see them off then."

They found Aramis in the kitchen with the young King, who was vibrating with enthusiasm as Aramis told him a story of past adventures. Anne raised her eyebrow as she recognized the telling of events at the convent and Aramis gave her cheeky smile in return.

He was dressed in his Musketeer leathers, jacket unbuttoned and the white shirt showing off the expansion of neck and chest. The sight of it normally made her weak kneed with lust, but this time, left her mouth dry with worry instead.

Constance, bless her, squeezed Louis by the shoulder. "Would you like to help d'Artagnan with the horses, Majesty?" With the boy's excitement bubbling out of him, they left, leaving Aramis and Anne alone.

He was watching her, those brown eyes fixed on her in the way they always did, the way that was not appropriate, but was what she always craved from him. She crossed the room, him standing his ground, looking every inch the capable, dangerous soldier he was.

He didn't move as she reached him, when she didn't look at his face as she ran her hand down the front of his lapels, touched the pocket she knew held his cross, _her_ cross. She exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath as she stared straight at the flesh in front of her.

"Mi amor?" 

She looked up then, knowing her eyes were shiny with tears, but unable to resist. His forehead was wrinkled with worry as she grabbed him by the collar and went up on her toes to kiss him. She meant to keep it light, maybe playful, but instead she felt like she was hanging on for dear life as she devoured him, hoping he couldn't taste her fear as she licked her tongue along his.

Finally she pulled back to breath, but kept her eyes screwed shut, pressing her forehead to his, noses bumping. She didn't even realize she was crying until she could feel him wiping the moisture off her cheeks with roughened thumbs.

"Ana?"

His voice was rough, ragged, because of her and she sucked in air, straightened her shoulders. He needed his wits and senses about him, not to be worried about her.

"I'm fine Aramis, I'm fine." She cupped his neck, ran her thumb along his jaw. "I am sorry that I'm carrying on like this-"

"Don't apologize to me. You are allowed to feel whatever you feel. Don't hide that from me." He interrupted, a frown marring his face as he tipped forward to kiss her temple.

"Considering I've sent you out and almost gotten you killed-" she trailed off remembering the letters he'd secreted for her and ignored his noise of protest. Treville's voice saying telling her see may have gotten him killed replayed through her mind. She dropped her hands down to his chest, felt his warm skin, tried to shake the memory away. "At least this time d'Artagnan will be with you."

He gave a snort. "As if he can keep himself out of trouble." He ran his hands down her shoulders, cupping her by the elbows and pulling her a little closer. "We will be fine. We know what we are doing." His voice was soft as he looked into her eyes, searchingly.

"I know you do." Her fingers tapped lightly on him, reassuring herself. "You're the best at it." She couldn't quite manage the smile but forced her mouth out of the pout.

He watched her, knowingly, considering what she needed from him for another moment before, "Flattery will get you, anything." He teased, smiling before leaning in for another kiss, happy that some of the worry was gone from her eyes when he straightened back up.

She ran her hand over his shoulder where his pauldron would have gone, gave another small smile when he caught her hand and squeezed it. "It seems odd."

"I imagine it's even more odd for our Captain." He nodded in the general direction of where d'Artagnan waited. "But, its for the best that we don't announce ourselves."

She took a deep shuddering breath, stepped back from him and squared her shoulders. When he smiled at her, she quirked her lips back, raised her chin.

"There she is." His voice was low, approving and admiring as she slipped back into the Queen, regal and courageous.

"It just took me a moment to get there."

He came forward, pressed his hand to the small of her back and steered her forward. "You always do."

They walked to the entrance, Anne commanding her feet forward as she felt the heat of his hand through the fabric of her dress. 

"Ana."

She paused at the use of her name, looking over her shoulder at him, seeing his eyes flat and felt her body tense in reaction. "Aramis?" She couldn't help that her voice came out quiet, hesitant.

"If we are not back in ten days, get Porthos back here." He reached out, caught her hand, squeezed it firmly when she opened her mouth to protest. "I am serious, Majesty. _Ana_. You and the King cannot be without protection. Promise me that you will get him back here."

She pulled her hand away, body thrumming with nerves, fear. It made sense, it did, but she wasn't quite ready look into _that_ scenario. Taking a deep breath, resolving to think of it as a ruler and not a woman in love, she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin. "I will. Aramis, I promise."

He stepped into her again, pulled her closer, pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's just a precaution."

She dug her fingers into the leather coat, nose against his chest. "I know. You will be successful and that means you'll be coming home. " She looked up at him. "As your Queen, I order you to come home."

They reluctantly stepped away from each other, his fingers tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he went. "How could I disobey such an order?"

"You won't. Now, let me see you and our captain on your way."

 

*************************************

 

What had started out as a light mist become a downpour as soon as they hit the edge of the city and had not let up. It followed them, persistent as they made their inquiries and searched. Aramis had just dealt with it by adjusting his hat low, scrunching his shoulders up in defense to the rain. d'Artagnan had made some noises about the weather, but the miserable and gloomy suited Aramis' mood just fine. 

They were to meet Milady in a day's time and see what information she had gathered. Aramis was still, mostly, of the opinion that the woman should be no where near the palace, but the Queen, stubborn as she was, insisted Milady was an asset, and so the assassin was still in employment of the crown. Currently, Aramis was begrudgingly counting on the woman to find out the information that they could not.

d'Artagnan pulled his cloak farther around him in attempt to ward off the wet, and watched the black ears of his gelding flicker back towards him before the horse shook his head with a snort, ears settling out sideways. A sure enough sign that his steady steed thought they should be tucked away, out of the weather. He gave the rein a small twitch and a noise of assurance as they moved along.

He glanced over to see Aramis, eyes flat, determined look on his face and completely ignoring the cold, miserable rain as his mare moved under him with a slight jig. He'd hardly gotten full sentences out of the older man since they left. d'Artagnan tipped his chin, letting water run off the front of his hat and briefly wondered if he'd still be on this road, on this mission if one of his best friends wasn't in love with the damned _Queen_. He thought a moment and then sighed inwardly. Who was he trying to fool, he loved it.

"Aramis." He wasn't sure if he was heard, his voice low enough not to carry far, and against the steady thrumming of rain. "We will find out who gave these orders. We _will_ get the man responsible for this."

He was surprised when he got a response.

"Of course we will."

 

****************************************************

 

The steady drumming of rain was going to make her crazy, Anne decided as she put down the book she was trying to read. She was anxious, restless and would admit to herself, missing Aramis. She had realized as she had laid in his bed, that all of _this_ was the first time he was putting himself in this much danger since he'd become her Minister, her lover, her constant. It was easier to keep any worry separate before, when she did not see him every day, almost every night and now there was a big gaping hole that his presence usually filled.

"How do you do this? Repeatedly?"

Constance looked up from where she was going over numbers in books. Keeping a garrison fed, clothed and armored, even at the crown's expense, was not an easy task.

"Send the men off? I'm assuming that is what your talking since you've been brooding about it for the past six nights." She took a sip of wine.

Anne nodded, she couldn't very well argue the brooding part.

Constance gave a little sigh. "I married a Musketeer. I've seen the danger, been a part of it and it is terrifying. I've sent my husband to war, watched as widows, orphans and refuges made it here to talk about the horrors they've seen. I've waited for a letter, prayed, asking God to keep him safe. I didn't see him for four long years." She set down her cup. "I've been in a marriage that gave me safety and stability. What it did not give me was love. Now that I have d'Artagnan, even if I were to lose him, it was worth every second of it." She reached over, squeezed Anne's hand. 

Anne kept a hold of Constance's hand, taking comfort in the contact. "And to think I had no plans of falling in love with him." She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

Constance smiled. "Love is worth it."

 

******************

It was a typical tavern, dark and musty, the smell of rain mixing with unwashed bodies and food. Aramis decided he might be getting a bit spoiled as his nose wrinkled for a moment, before getting used to the odor.

"This is where she will meet us?" d'Artagnan looked over to Aramis and waited for the other man's nod before pushing his way to a table in the back.

"Less chance of eavesdropping." He pulled out a chair, placing his back to the wall as his eyes scanned over the other patrons.

Aramis gave him an approving look. "Captaincy suits you." He settled into a chair where he could keep watch on who came through the door.

"And apparently you haven't lost your touch."

He waved a hand in dismissal at Aramis' raised eyebrows and both men fell silent while food was brought to them. They soaked in the noise of the establishment while they ate, both hungry enough to forgo small talk and wait for Milady.

And when she arrived, finally, she came through the door with a gust of wind and rain, a dramatic entrance that only Milady was capable of. Several men looked up in interest and back down again at the expression on her face.

d'Artagnan gave a weary sigh as she crossed the room towards them. "So much for being incognito."

"Unfortunately she's not a face that goes unnoticed." Aramis muttered as she came across the room towards them. He would normally agree with the Captain's sentiment, but the goal was to end the threat to Anne and the King and he did not really give a damn _how_ they got there.

"I've found him." She sat herself in the empty chair between them and leaned across the table 

"Good afternoon to you also."

Milady narrowed her eyes at d'Artagnan. "Do you want to exchange pleasantries, Captain? I seem to recall we've engaged in such activities before?"

Aramis put his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder, deciding it was in his best interest to interrupt what was sure to be a heated squabble. "Where?"

"Conveniently in this town." She nipped away Aramis' drink, peered at the contents like they were questionable. "I'll have the man ready for your interrogation."

"And how, Milady are you going to do that?" d'Artagnan looked over at her, a repudiate look marring his handsome features.

"How do you think Captain?" Milady took her satisfaction in antagonizing him, trailing her fingers lightly over the back of d'Artagnan's hand, delighting in the way he quickly snatched it away.

"Milady." 

Aramis' tone told her that the man was a hairbreadth away from losing his delicate hold on his temper, and snapped back to business.

"Regardless of what opinions you may have on my techniques." Her tone was dry, hard, as she picked up the cup, swirled the contents for a moment. "They _will_ be effective and you will get the information needed." She tossed the drink back before standing up, Aramis and d'Artagnan rising also. "Now, gentlemen, I have a job to do."

After she had stomped off and the men had settled back into their chairs, d'Artagnan adjusted the sword at his side, out of habit and brushed his hand over the empty spot on his leather clad shoulder. He missed his pauldron. "I don't care for this plan."

Aramis gave a dry chuckle. "I do not care for the majority of any plans involving Milady de Winter. But as much as I absolutely loathe saying it, she can deliver results. And we need exactly that."

d'Artagnan shook his head, dark hair falling in his eyes. He distractedly pushed it out of the way, sighed. "You're not wrong. I just want it noted that I don't like working with her."

 

*********************

The light was catching on the musket ball that Aramis was lazily tossing up in the air to catch and then repeat. His boots were up on the table and he was leaned back in the chair comfortably. His musket lay across his lap, a pistol flat on the table. d'Artagnan could almost believe the man was relaxed if you couldn't see the hard glint in his eyes as he stared at the man sitting across the table from him, wrists tied to the table legs so that hands stretched across the top.

"Tell us who is paying you." Aramis didn't look over at the man, but the tone of voice left no doubt on how serious he was.

The man spat out something in Spanish and d'Artagnan almost flinched as the musket ball was hurled across the table with a snap of Aramis' wrist, hitting the man between the eyes with a resounding thwack. The hired assassin _did_ flinch, his whole body jerking as far back as his restraints would allow. Aramis just pulled another ball out from his pouch, tossed it in the air.

"Mind your manners. O esto puede llegar a ser un proceso largo y doloroso. ¿Si tu prefieres?"

The man sneered in response and Aramis' boots hit the floor at the same time a flurry of color came through the door. There was a thump and the would be assassin screamed, his hand now stuck to the table, a long slender knife holding it there.

"Was that necessary?" d'Artagnan looked across the table into the cool green eyes of Milady as she stepped back and enjoyed her handy work.

"I want to get back to Paris. Your method is taking too long." She shrugged and then both of them turned as the man let out another shriek.

Aramis twisted the knife slowly as flesh and tendons gave way. His face was still void of any emotion and the man continued to pull against the ropes holding him, the noises spilling from his mouth, loud and high pitched.

"Aramis." d'Artagnan's voice was low.

"He seems to have chosen the long and painful option." Aramis didn't look up.

"Is this the right way?"

"The man made an assassination attempted against the king and our regent queen. Why do we care as long as we are getting the information?" Milady barely resisted sneering at d'Artagnan.

"But this? Aramis, you can't really-"

"You are going to kill me regardless. Why would I give you anything?" The man looked up at them, tried for a sneer but it fell short of menacing.

"We won't-" d'Artagnan began.

"We will." Aramis pulled the knife out of the man's hand and with a flick of his wrist it was stuck in the table. "But, it can be drawn out and painful or swift and merciful." He sat back down, leaned into the man's line of vision. "Which do you prefer?"

"My preference is drawn out and painful." Milady perched on the edge of the table pulled off her gloves. "I do rather enjoy watching that." She smiled at the man who was looking between her and Aramis.

"I cannot believe you two." d'Artagnan ran his hand over his face. "We are not that barbaric."

"We could be." Aramis rocked back in his chair, picked up the knife again. "This man should be drawn and quartered for what he did." He slammed the knife back down, right through the man's other hand.

The failed assassin let out another high pitched noise as d'Artagnan threw up his hands and turned away. Milady laughed. 

"You're going to let them do this?" The man gasped, looking past Aramis and Milady to plead with d'Artagnan. 

The Captain turned around to face the trio. "And what would you have me do? There are two of them, one of me. I can't stop them."

The man's eyes flickered at a rapid speed, weighing his options before verbally spilling his guts. His ruined hands twitching, he explained it all. It was arranged by a general. The Spanish King had no idea it had been planned.

When he was done, Milady, who was draped across a chair, sat up and sneered. "That was way too easy. Some people have no loyalty."

Aramis ignored d'Artagnan's snort of disbelief. "It's all we are going to get out of him." He pushed to his feet, hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Should we take him back to be executed?"

Aramis rubbed his hand over his face. The adrenaline wearing off, leaving him weary and missing Anne. "You're the Captain. It's you're decision."

The sound of the gunshot was deafening, making their ears ring while the smell of gunpowder filled the room. Aramis and d'Artagnan turned to see the man dead, head lolled back, a perfect shot right through his heart. They looked over to Milady.

"The man needed to die." Her tone was bored as she carefully reloaded her pistol. "In my line of work, there doesn't need to be two of us in this area. And the man was hired to kill _my_ benefactor. That did not bode well for me. Problem solved gentlemen."

d'Artagnan went nose to nose with Milady, their voices rising with their argument and Aramis became restless, ready to put this all behind them. He stuck his hand in his pockets and immediately felt the reassurance of the token there. His cross, _Anne's_ cross, soothing him almost as quickly as if she had placed her hand on him. He took a deep breath, feeling the need to be out, away from all of the ugliness and turned on his heel, heading towards the door.

The fresh air cleared his head, a jolt to his system, as he felt some of the anger, some of the frustration dissipate as he strode from the cabin. He walked towards his horse who was standing three legged, dozing at the tree she was tied to. Reaching her, he dropped his forehead to her neck, breathing in the comforting smell of horse and gathering his thoughts.

"What do you want to do about the Spanish general."

His mare twitched her ears towards d'Artagnan's voice and he raised his head, sparing a moment to give the black hide an affectionate slap before turning. "I'll send a letter to Porthos. The general needs to be disposed of, before he sends someone else."

"Write your letter and I'll get it to the front." Milady pulled back on her gloves as she moved passed d'Artagnan, the long tails of her coat swishing as she sauntered forward.

"I'm not sure-"

"I am." She cut off d'Artagnan's protest with an dismissal wave of a hand before she settled, hands on her hips and started straight at Aramis. "I don't like it. I'd prefer to be on my way back to the comforts of the city. So I expect to be paid handsomely for this. But, between Porthos and I, I'm confident we can find a proper end for this General Suarez."

Aramis sighed, rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll write the letter."

Milady nodded at him. "Good. Let's make haste."

 

**********************

He pondered over the day's event, his actions, late that night from the warmth of his bedroll. They were bedded down off the road, a fire popping within a stone circle, he and d'Artagnan tucked safely out of its glow. The Captain was sleeping, even breaths confirming it, but yet Aramis found his thoughts churning too much for sleep to find him.

He had never previously wondered about how far he would go to protect those he loved. He did now. 

 

*********************

Night nine was cold. It seemed to insist on reminding everyone that winter was looming with blustery winds and endless rain. Anne could hear the eves of the roof creak with protest at the punishment it was taking and she sympathized. She, herself felt ready to crawl out of her skin. She barely stand one more minute of being cooped up, of not knowing what was going on. _She wanted Aramis back._ To know he was safe, d'Artagnan was safe. That she and her son were safe.

Constance was not much better, but she was better practiced at hiding it and busy with the normal day to day Garrison business. But the strain was showing under her eyes, telling of nights spent with no sleep. Both women knew the dreaded letter to Porthos was looming over them and both were trying to ignore it.

The sound of activity in the yard had both women straightening up in their chairs. Constance put down the papers she was going through and checked the pistol under the wash rag. She assumed it was not foe, but was taking no chances.

Boots rattled up the steps and the door opened to a dripping wet, dirty d'Artagnan. Constance made a noise and stood up, crossing quickly to her husband. He caught her face in his hands, making her laugh at his cold touch before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Anne made herself stay put, waiting, eyes stuck on the open door. Waiting. She held back the cry of relief at the next sound of footsteps and climbed to her feet. When Aramis stepped in through the doorway, she tried to maintain some calm and dignity, crossing the room, but hurried the last few steps, flinging herself at him. He caught her, she knew he would, and pulled her in tight as she buried her face into his chest.

"It is taken care of your Majesty. You and your son are safe."

She curled her fingers into his jacket, ignoring him trying to remain proper, and blinked back tears, the solid warm weight of him grounding her. She raised her head, caught his eye. "As are you."

She said a silent thanks as Constance and d'Artagnan slipped out of the room and Aramis' grip on her tightened. She raised up on her toes and gave a sigh of relief as he cupped her face, thumbs brushing lightly over her cheeks. 

"I've missed you." She confessed pulling on him, trying to get closer. She felt him shift slightly and the door swung shut behind them.

"I've missed you." He leaned back towards her, his voice was low in return as he brushed his lips over her forehead before dropping down to her lips. 

It was slow and soft and she used his arms to steady herself as she melted into it. The feel him, warm and solid, the taste of him filling her mouth and slowly the ground underneath her righted itself, shifted back to where it was supposed to be.

And when they pulled apart, finally, breathless, her cheeks pink, she could see that he had lost the hard look to his eyes that he had walked through the door with.

"There you are." She murmured, fingers moving to slid into his hair, threading through curls.

He smiled, eyes soft as his arms went around her, pulling her close. He made a humming noise low in his throat as she settled in against his side, pressing close.

"Now, Minister, I believe you have a report to give."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first 5000 words of this I banged out quickly, and ages ago. And then I got stuck. I needed to EXPAND the scenes, so the damn thing has just sat while I wallowed on it. 
> 
> But I went back and pushed- it's kinda choppy on purpose, I couldn't find my blend, so I went this route- and this is the finished product. The ending, man, the endings are always the most difficult for me to lay out. So, instead of beating my head against a metaphorical wall, you all got this.


End file.
